Episode 6478 (26th January 2007)
Plot Kelly fancies Liam and reckons that he'll be her boyfriend soon, but Joanne's not so sure. Fiz is worn out with looking after Chesney although she's doing a great job. Becky arrives late at the café having had her coat stolen at the hostel. Roy suggests she should move into a flat but Becky points out she can't afford to. Carla's put out when Paul insists on accompanying Liam on a business dinner rather than taking her out for their eighth wedding anniversary. Sarah, Jason, Maria, David and a couple of Charlie's drinking pals attend Charlie's funeral. Everyone's shocked when Tracy arrives accompanied by prison guards. Ken and Deirdre attend too in support of their daughter. Tracy calls Maria an evil cow, blaming her for everything that happened. Maria runs from the crematorium upset. David comforts her. Outside, one of Charlie's pals calls Tracy a murdering bitch. Michelle leaves the pub for a date with Sonny. She looks a million dollars and Steve looks on wistfully. Roy and Hayley ask Becky to help them with a car boot sale of all their junk and offer her the proceeds for a deposit on a flat. Becky's choked with gratitude. As Maria pours her heart out to David, he leans over and tries to kiss her. Maria's appalled and leaves calling him a freak. David's utterly humiliated. Cast Regular cast *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Female Prison Guard - Julie Glover *Andrea Palmer - Natalie Grady *Sonny Dhillon - Pal Aron Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Redford Prison - Cell *Weatherfield Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *The actor playing the part of one of Charlie Stubbs's friends who attends the funeral is not credited, even though he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is allowed out of prison long enough to attend Charlie's funeral, where friends of the builder give her the cold shoulder and Jason struggles to give a eulogy to his boss; David misreads Maria's behaviour and tries to kiss her; and Paul stands Carla up on their anniversary in favour of a business meeting. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,070,000 viewers (joint 4th place with 28th January 2007). Category:2007 episodes